


Change

by BlueBlur525



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBlur525/pseuds/BlueBlur525
Summary: Time and time again, it happens. And every time it does, innocent lives are lost. Ivo Robotnik has spent his entire life trying to claim his self-proclaimed title as ruler of the world.  He almost succeeds many times throughout his journey, but Sonic and his friends have always managed to ultimately defeat him. However, these adventures do not come without a price. Countless humans and mobians have perished due to the doctors cruel and destructive nature. After spending months being tortured by his rival, Sonic comes to truly understand how much of a danger Eggman is to the universe, and it's inhabitants. Determined to destroy Eggman once and for all, Sonic leaves the safety of the world in the hands of Shadow The Hedgehog and the rest of "Team Sonic", as he and Tails depart on a journey to discover their true potential, and gain the power to truly bring peace to the world. The pair of brothers will complete their goal by any means necessary, but upon returning, will they still be considered heroes by the world, as well as their friends? Will Sonic and Tails destroy the very people they have sworn to protect?





	Change

"I trust you will take care of things while we are away Shadow?", Tails questions, slightly worried that him and his brothers departure will be too much for Team Sonic and the Knothole Freedom Fighters to handle. "We dealt with the doctor for months when he occupied and ruled nearly most of the world, For months on end". "Have faith in your friends, they will see to it that the people of this world are out of harm's way until your return." Although barely noticeable and only lasting a second, Shadow gave Tails a reassuring smirk, washing away the previous worries the two-tailed fox harbored. Content with the foreseeable future, Tails finishes preparing the tornado for it's one way trip, a smile resting itself on his face as he thinks about the adventures he and his brother will have. "This will be awesome, it'll be just like old times...". A wave of sadness washes over him as he remembers the lives recently lost due to the doctors latest scheme to conquer the world. Hopping down from the cockpit, Tails prepares to go find the blue blur and tell him they are ready, when he notices a picture frame sitting on one of his empty work benches. Shadow watches the young fox and notices as his frame slumps forward, his head lowering in despair and sadness as the picture of Team Sonic revives a horrible memory. Frowning, Shadow uses chaos control, and is instantly in front of him, placing a hand on his head. Tails flinches, and then turns to look up at the ultimate life form with tear filled eyes. "I can't believe their really gone Shadow", Tails cries, clenching his fist in a vain attempt to stop the tears that now began to flow from his eyes. Shadow simply stays silent, understanding his feelings, as he too had been subjected to the despair and sadness that comes with loss. Although annoying at times, and a bit clingy, he would have never wished such a fate on his former teammate and friend. After a moment of patting the head of the young fox in an attempt to comfort him, Shadow speaks. "Coping with loss is a process, one that doesn't come fast, or easy. Remember the reason you are leaving Tails, your going to avenge your friend, and ensure that history never repeats itself. Learn and grow, become someone they would be proud of." Taking in the words of his friend, Tails looks up at Shadow with a newfound determination, his previously diluted eyes filled with life. "Your right Shadow, I refuse to let their death be wasted, Eggman will pay dearly for what he's done." Shadow simply smirks, proud of how far Tails has come since becoming a freedom fighter. "Hmph, that faker couldn't have found a better best friend if he tried. Speaking of that hedgehog, it would be best if I retrieved him, Tails is eager to get a move on in case of bad weather." Removing his hand from the kitsune's head, Shadow retrieves a green chaos emerald from his quill's, harnessing the power of chaos. Understanding his intentions, Tails steps back, and looks on as Shadow's body begins to glow. "Please be careful, I'm not sure how well Sonic is taking everything that has happened", Tails warns. Shadow simply nods his head in his direction, before dissapering in a flash of blinding light, leaving Tails with his thoughts. "You'd better be ready for our return Eggman, because not even the chaos emeralds can save you from what's coming."


End file.
